Necromancy? Necromancy
by Lif61
Summary: Jack does some unsanctioned necromancy, and his dads are stunned.


**A/N: Based on a tumblr prompt from tumblr by chounemui:**

**"I don't know whether I should be upset that our son went around our back performing necromancy, or that he didn't ask me, a full time necromancer, for help."**

**"How about the fact our son murdered one of his classmates?"**

**This is definitely an AU. I just don't know what kind. Weird setting, weird morals. *shrug***

* * *

It was Dean's turn to pick up Jack at school. Castiel was off with Sam, doing god knows what. Usually whenever Dean got back after leaving them alone, Sam was basically just fucked up. It was like he and Cas tried to find the most dangerous things to do together.

Dean let that leave his mind as Jack greeted him as he walked over by holding his hand up in the way he did in that silly wave. There was blood on his sleeve.

"Kid, get in!" Dean yelled.

Jack climbed into the Impala.

"You know you don't have to pick me up," Jack said. "My friends could drive me, or I could walk, or—"

"What's with the blood?" Dean interrupted.

Jack looked at his sleeve, face flushing, but he didn't hide it from him.

"Oh, I uh… Well, you know how you guys do magic sometimes? You know, like the stuff you didn't really want to get into, but then Rowena showed you it was fine?"

"Jack, I don't like where this is going," Dean warned.

"Drive?" his son requested.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, but did just that. It wasn't till they were on the open road, fields on either side, that Jack started talking again:

"I wanted to try."

"Mm-hmm," Dean prompted, voice low.

"Necromancy," Jack finished.

Dean swerved and pulled over, so startled by what he'd said.

"_Excuse me?_"

"Necromancy?" Jack tried again, shoulders raising.

"What the hell, kid! You can't just do stuff like that!"

"Why not? I'm almost eighteen."

"Ha, but not yet. Still a kid, still a dependant. What do we say about magic?"

Jack hung his head. "Let you guys do it."

"Why?"

"I could hurt myself."

"And?"

"Or others."

"So you're not stupid." Dean got the Impala back onto the road, and started driving again. "So spill. What _exactly_ did you do?"

Dean listened to Jack's story with an incredulous stare. Shit, he was going to have a lot to discuss with Sam and Castiel. Why couldn't they have a normal family where the worst thing was that their kid got a D on a paper or some crap like that? Why _this?_

Probably their fault for dabbling with the supernatural. Of course it'd rub off on their only child. For fuck's sake, Dean was sure he'd been parenting wrong now. It was a strange dichotomy because Jack then went into conversations about his classes, and the test he'd had today. Dean just spared perplexed glances at his son. What the heck kind of kid were they _raising?_

Upon arriving home, Dean confiscated Jack's phone, and ordered him to his room till dinner, not sure what else he could do to punish him at the moment. Was it really Jack's fault they'd set a bad example?

"All right! Family meeting!" Dean called once he was in the kitchen. He knew Sam and Cas were home; Cas' car was in the garage.

His brother, and his boyfriend emerged, Sam looking wide-eyed, hair a bit ruffled from his hurry to get there. Castiel was as stoic as ever, but Dean could easily read underneath that. Cas went to his side, instantly grabbing onto him wherever he could. It was intimate, but casual. They'd been together for years now.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Is this something to do with Jack?" Castiel asked. "I felt something odd today."

"Oh, yeah, odd all right," Dean snapped, but not at them, just in general. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Break it down for us." Sam.

Dean gave a harsh laugh, and then said, "The kid did _necromancy _today. _Necromancy!_ Got curious, killed one of his classmates he didn't particularly like, and now the thing he brought back is under his control. He said it's just so he doesn't pick on other students. I don't even know how to dig into this. Morals, man."

Castiel frowned deeply. "I don't know whether I should be upset that our son went around our backs performing necromancy, or that he didn't ask me, a full time necromancer, for help."

"That's what's bothering you?!" Sam asked in outraged, leaning against the kitchen counter, arms crossed. His face was turning red with anger. "How about the fact that our son _murdered_ one of his classmates?"

"Yeah, that's pretty big," Dean agreed.

"But I mean, he learned from us, didn't he?" Cas asked.

Sam paused, and now Dean did too, looking down as he thought, idly rubbing Cas' hand.

"God damn it," Sam murmured.

Dean sucked in a breath. "Fuck."

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

Castiel, "I guess we do better."

"How?" Dean questioned.

"For starters," Cas began reluctantly, "I'll end the necromancy. And we'll talk to him. What else can we do?"

"Any way we can save the classmate?" Dean asked.

"I'm afraid he's gone," Castiel answered.

"Wouldn't be the first time there was collateral," Sam pointed out. "Anyone, how'd he do on his physics test today?"

Dean beamed. "Kid got an A!"


End file.
